PC:Grigo Stickbug
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= Power09= Power10= Mini Stats for Combat StatsBCharacter Sheet/B Passive Perception 12, Passive Insight 12 -- Low-Light Vision AC 15, Fort 11, Reflex 15, Will 14 HP 28/28, Bloodied 14, Surge Value 7, Surges 7/7 Speed 5, Initiative +0 Action Points: 1, color=redSecond Wind/color At-Will Powers: color=GreenIllusory Ambush/color, color=GreenThunderwave/color, color=GreenMage Hand/color, color=GreenLight/color, color=GreenPrestidigitation/color, color=GreenGhost Sound/color Encounter Powers: color=redFade Away/color, color=redGrasping Shadows/color Daily Powers: color=graysFlaming Sphere/s/color Fluff Appearance Age: 23 Gender: Male Height: 3'6" Weight: 60 lbs Alignment: Good Personality: Grigo is playful and curious and has been lucky in his life; consequently he is much less afraid than perhaps he should be, and the first time he is seriously hurt will probably be a big shock to him. Description Grigo enjoys using prestidigitation to alter his hair, skin and clothing as the mood strikes him, often in outlandish plaids, checks and paisleys. When he appears naturally, he is a slim figure with deep brown skin and black hair with a slight greenish tint. Daunton - +2 Monster knowledge checks and re-roll 1 failed knowledge check/day while access to Daunton library is available (requires 4 hours). Hooks * Visit his ancestral home forest * Protect and help his family (Dad's career, sister's interest in adventuring could both be problems) Kicker * Fillo gets an unusual commission - perhaps one with mystical overtones, or a political one (an insulting portrait of a rival politician, a portrayal of a religious event that is dogma to one faction but blasphemous to another), or other family trouble. Show Math Ability Scores Attributes Ability Cost Initial Racial Level Final Mod Str 0 8 0 0 8 -1 Con 3 13 0 0 13 1 Dex 1 11 0 0 11 0 Int 16 18 2 0 20 5 Wis 5 14 0 0 14 2 Cha 0 10 2 0 12 1 Totals 25 8 Attacks Basic Attacks Attack Type Attrib Attrib Type Class Class Feature Feat Feat Name Equip Equip Name Misc Misc Name Level Total vs? Basic Melee -1 str 3 Dagger 0 2 AC Basic Ranged 0 dex 3 Dagger 0 3 AC Defenses Defenses Defense Attrib Attrib Type Class Racial Feat Feat Name Equip Equip Name Misc Misc Name Level Total Armor Class +0/+5 dex/int 0 15 Fortitude -1/+1 str/con 0 11 Reflex +0/+5 dex/int 0 15 Will +2/+1 wis/cha 2 0 14 Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Senses and Reactions Sense/Reaction Attrib mod Class Class Feature Racial Feat Feat Name Equip Equip Name Level Other/Trained Total Initiative 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 Passive Insight 2 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 12 Passive Perception 2 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 12 Health Health -- Base Class Con Per Level Racial Feat Feat Name Equip Equip Name Other Total Blooded Surge Hit Points 10 13 4 0 5 Toughness 0 28 14 7 Surges per Day 7 (Class 6 + Con 1) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 5 - Equipment 0) Racial Features gnome * Reactive Stealth (if covered or concealed at initiative, may make Stealth roll to escape notice) * +2 Arcana, +2 Stealth * Fade Away Class Features > Arcane Implement Mastery: I notice you've noted a specific power to be affected, which doesn't seem to be a requirement. As I understand it, you can designate which power to enhance when you use it. 2. Summary > Powers > Grasping Shadows. Corrected damage from 2d8+Int to 1d8+Int. You were probably using the old unerrata'ed version - if this changes your opinion of the power, feel free to choose another. Everything else checks out, so I approve Grigo as well. Status Grigo is fully approved by covaithe and Dunamin for level 1. Retrieved from "http://www.enworld.org/wiki/index.php/L4W:PC:Grigo_Stickbug_%28On_Puget_Sound%29" Categories: L4W:Approved Characters | L4W